No me apartaré de tu lado
by Reiha-wan
Summary: "El lazo que nos unía era más fuerte cualquier cosa" Entonces ¿por qué todos se habían ido? / One-shot / Shounen-Ai / Misaki Yata & Eric Sutr


Lloraré sangre porque después de tanto tiempo, por fin pude terminar ésto orz

Espero les guste *A*

**Advertencia:** El fanfic está situado en el CD Drama de Missing Kings, el cual se encuentra después de la primera temporada y anterior a la película. Spoilers, spoilers, spoilers si no sabes de qué hablo(?).

**Disclaimer**: K no me pertenece.

**-x-**

**No me apartaré de tu lado**

Todos lo sabían.

Todos lo sabían y ahora quien había quedado como estúpido era yo.

¿No era lo más lógico que pensara en permanecer juntos? Y ellos, incluso Kusanagi, estaban de acuerdo en seguir cada quien su camino. ¿Dónde había quedado todo aquello sobre los lazos que teníamos? ¿Al final no fueron más que palabras vacías? ¿Todos los días juntos fueron sólo por un "Mientras dure"? Si el Rey estuviera aquí... si Totsuka estuviera aquí, nadie habría siquiera pensado en ésto.

Pero no están aquí. Y no regresarán.

Ni siquiera pude hacer algo para impedirlo. El único lugar a donde podía regresar, ya no existiría. Sentía una gran opresión en mi pecho.

Llevaba mucho tiempo andando en mi patineta después de dejar el bar. Olvidé todo al sentir un intenso dolor en mis brazos y piernas. Había caído aparatosamente por no prestar atención al camino y, por si fuera poco, mis fuerzas flaquearon al intentar levantarme. Una tibia gota se deslizó por mi mejilla, cerré fuertemente los ojos, como si eso pudiera impedir que brotaran más de ellas.

Totsuka.

Nuestro Rey.

HOMRA.

Todos se habían ido.

—Yata.

Alcé la vista, encontrándome con una mano extendida hacia mí.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Tomé su mano, resignado a enfrentarlo. Habría preferido no encontrarme a nadie, en realidad.

—Pasaba por aquí. —Su voz tenía ese deje de indiferencia que me molestaba. Creo que notó mi gesto de disgusto por ello. —Vi que no te levantabas, solo quería asegurarme de que no te hubieras muerto.

Me solté de su mano, al final solo me hacía enojar por estupideces. Busqué mi patineta con la mirada. Se encontraba más cerca de lo que creí: justo a mis espaldas.

—Nunca te había visto caer sin razón.

Me crispó los nervios con ese comentario.

—Si quieres quedarte a decir tonterías está bien, yo me largo.

Tomé mi patineta, colocándola bajo mi brazo y retomé el paso. Pasando de largo a su lado.

— ¿Seguro que estarás bien? —No respondí. —Yata. Hey... _Chihuahua_.

— ¡Deja de seguirme, estúpido perro!

— ¿Quién te está siguiendo?

A pesar de ir caminando justo detrás de mí respondió aquello, no hice más que chasquear la lengua y dedicarme a ignorar su presencia.

—No lo viste ¿verdad?

Después de unas calles habló nuevamente, lo miré con curiosidad por encima del hombro.

—Un auto de los azules pasó a tu lado cuando caíste.

Paré en seco sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa. A mi lado y... ¿No lo noté?

—Creí que se detendrían a buscar pelea. Alcancé a ver al mocoso idiota que odia Basashi.

Chasqueé la lengua. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Llegué a encontrarlo tiempo después con una enorme marca de herradura a media cara, y no solo una vez.

—Esos estúpidos ¿ahora nos menosprecian?

Mi corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido, no podía con la rabia que sentía al pensar eso. Al final habían seguido su camino cuando lo más probable era que lo buscaran después del desastre en la isla.

—Parecía que iban a detenerse, por eso me acerqué, pero...

Volteé a verlo sin dejar de andar, iba a decir algo más pero se había quedado callado, como si dudara en hacerlo.

—Me pareció que alguien le dijo al tipo que manejaba que no se detuviera.

— ¿Ahora tienes tan buena vista?

Rodé los ojos. No eran más que suposiciones suyas. Esos malditos no me dieron importancia, y eso no iba a cambiar.

Después de aquello ya no dijo nada más. Esperé a que en alguna parte del camino se largara, pero eso no pasó. Estábamos a unas cuantas calles de llegar a mi apartamento y me ponía de nervios que siguiera detrás de mí.

—Yata.

— ¿Por qué no te largas? —Intenté contenerme para no gritarle en medio de tanta gente, lo único que quería era llegar a recostarme.

— ¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?

De nuevo lo hacía. Actuaba como si no le importara lo que respondiera. Solté mi patineta, acomodándola rápidamente bajo mi pie.

—Piérdete.

Entonces comencé a andar lo más rápido que pude, dejándolo atrás. Me dolía el tobillo por la caída de hacía un rato, y conforme avanzaba se hacía más fuerte la punzada de dolor. Pasé la mano por mis ojos, ya no podía aguantar. Había sido demasiado.

Apenas llegar, boté todo lo que traía encima en algún lugar del piso, para luego dejarme caer en el sofá.

El enojo, la frustración, la tristeza, las ganas de mandar a la mierda todo...

Ya no podría regresar a HOMRA.

Ya no jugaría con Anna.

Kusanagi no volvería a regañarme.

El Rey y Totsuka ya no me darían palabras de aliento.

Saruhiko nos había traicionado.

Todo lo que me importaba, se había ido.

—Chicos... Los lazos en los que creíamos, la familia que éramos ¿Dónde quedó todo aquello? —Había comenzado a pensar en voz alta.

—Deberías dejar de lamentarte por ti mismo y pensar un poco en los demás.

Alarmado, me incorporé en el sofá con mi corazón a punto de salirse. Quedé en blanco por algunos segundos al ver quién era el intruso.

— ¿Cómo entraste? —Pregunta más brillante que se me pudo ocurrir.

— ¿En serio tengo que recordarte de qué vivía antes? —Con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, se acercó a donde me encontraba. Me observó con ojos parecidos a los que tenía cuando llegó a HOMRA, ojos que no creí volver a ver.

Cuando al fin reaccioné, con toda la intensión de gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir por en entrar así, ya era tarde. Se había abalanzado sobre mí, tumbándome en el sofá de nuevo, apoyando su brazo en mi pecho para evitar que me moviera. Sentí escalofríos al notar su navaja contra mi cuello, y su fría mirada clavada en la mía.

— ¿Eric...? —Callé cuando su navaja se recargó más sobre mi piel.

—Sólo mírate Yata, en éste estado hasta yo podría matarte.

— ¡Suficiente!

Se había pasado de la raya, y yo no estaba de humor para soportar sus estupideces.

Alcancé su pierna y le hice perder el equilibrio, al intentar sostenerse del respaldo del sofá apartó su navaja de mí. Aproveché para quitármelo de encima, tirándolo al piso y siendo yo quien ahora se colocaba encima de él.

—Te faltan mil años para siquiera intentarlo. —Dije mientras sujetaba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, apretándolas con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo soltar su arma.

Me miraba con enojo.

— ¿Crees que eres al único que le afectó todo ésto?

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Lo diferente es que fuiste el idiota que no pensó lo obvio! Sabíamos que sin nuestro Rey esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Intentamos pensar alguna solución, pero... Cuando Kusanagi nos llamó... —De repente de quedó callado, buscando algún punto de la habitación para poder rehuirme la mirada. —No nos quedó más que aceptarlo.

Noté la tristeza en su mirada. Aunque a simple vista no se notara, él tendía a ser muy sentimental desde la muerte de Totsuka. Parecía como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Lo dejé libre y me crucé de piernas a su lado, soltando un sonoro suspiro al no saber qué decir.

—Todos tienen un lugar a donde regresar, pero... —Se apoyó en sus brazos para poder quedar sentado, le vi cabizbajo mientras se decidía a seguir hablando. —Ustedes son la única familia que tengo, Yata.

Sentí como si un balde de agua me cayera de la nada, como si el escándalo que hice en el bar hacía unas horas hubiera sido mi inmadurez materializada. Sabía que todos tenían una vida aparte de HOMRA, pero no tomé en cuenta que tal vez para ellos habría cosas más importantes, ya que para mí era tan normal tenerlo como prioridad por sobre cualquier cosa. No quise escuchar cuando dijeron que incluso Anna lo había aceptado y, ahora que lo pensaba, ella y Eric estaban en una situación similar. Kamamoto se encargaría de cuidar de Anna porque era apenas una niña pero ¿Qué es lo que haría Eric?

—HOMRA también era tu hogar.

Eric había rechazado el quedarse en el bar porque no quería ser una carga y se las había arreglado para vivir por su cuenta. Totsuka, Kusanagi y Fujishima eran quienes se aseguraban de que estuviera bien. En todo este tiempo se volvió más abierto, reía, conversaba, peleaba junto a todos y, ahora todo eso se iría.

—No me malentiendas, Yata —interrumpió mis pensamientos con un tono más firme que el de hacía unos momentos—. No me voy a desmoronar por algo como esto, a diferencia de ti.

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto entonces? —Pregunté, descolocado por su repentino cambio de actitud. —La decisión está tomada, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo.

Eric tomó mi brazo, halándome hacia él. A pesar de estar sentado perdí el equilibrio, por lo que me sostuve inconscientemente de su sudadera para no caer.

—Es asunto mío porque quiero que así lo sea, me preocupo por ti.

La forma en que me miraba, la seriedad que marcaban sus facciones y la incómoda cercanía entre nosotros me habían dejado en blanco.

Tenía la sensación de que había algo que no me estaba diciendo.

—Tú… —Hablé sin tener realmente algo que decir, tan solo por inercia.

Por fin me soltó y se puso de pie, evitando cruzar su vista conmigo. Hasta entonces me di cuenta del tono rojizo que comenzaba a invadir su rostro.

— ¿Es que tengo que decirlo para que lo captes, enano?

Se colocó el gorro de su sudadera, intentando ocultarse lo mejor posible.

Mi pulso pareció dispararse al verlo de esa manera ¿cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de su modo matón al actual? No pude evitar recordar a aquel perro que mencionó Tosuka cuando llegó Eric, podía ser como un cachorro con todos, menos cuando me veía y se me echaba encima para intentar masticarme.

—Me gustas. Es por eso que no pienso dejarte deprimirte más de la cuenta.

Dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta principal. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, un tímido "Más te vale responder cuando llame" se coló hasta mis oídos.

Por varios minutos seguí sentado en el suelo, observando fijamente la entrada. Me mantenía disperso y ajeno a lo que sucedió, como si ya no supiera si en verdad había pasado o en algún momento me quedé dormido. Básicamente, si le contara a alguien que Eric había irrumpido en mi casa, me había atacado y después confesado no me bajarían de loco.

El maldito perro ese había puesto su navaja en mi cuello y después me había dicho que le gustaba.

Me dijo que yo… ¿le gustaba?

Dejé caer mi espalda sobre el piso, colocando mis brazos sobre mis ojos una vez más.

A pesar de toda la rabia y desesperación que sentía cada que recordaba lo que sucedió en el bar durante la tarde, no podía dejar de sonreír como imbécil.

¿Es esto lo que se siente cuando eres correspondido?

Vaya mierda.

**-x-**

Este escrito lo comencé poco después de que saliera la traducción del CD Drama, así que he de decir que tenía demasiados feelings en ese momento –brokoro-.

Tuve un bloqueo -que raro- y hoy, después de ver la película y el primer capítulo del manga de Countdown, tuve los ánimos para seguirlo 8D ya que vi que no estaba tan perdida en cuanto a los sentimientos de Yata y Eric para con HOMRA.

Además, amo tomar los signos zodiacales y tipos de sangre para escribir xD porque, vamos, no se los ponen de adorno (?) êwê Cáncer y Piscis son el sentimentalismo mismo, A y B son contrarios, o _complementarios_, para que se escuche más bonito~

Gracias por leer, y espero pronto traer más de ésta pareja que, según vi, ya tiene unos cuantos fanfics en inglés por aquí :'D

Si a alguien le gusta el crack, manifiéstese ; ; (?)

Byeby~


End file.
